Os opostos se atraem
by Uotani
Summary: Chegou a hora da Arisa fazer mais um bico, dessa vez na loja do Ayame.
1. O emprego

Os opostos se atraem

_O emprego_

-Droga!...Estou sem bicos para fazer, e o natal está chegando quero comprar um presente para a tohru e para hanajima, droga, droga, DROGAAA! o que eu vou fazer?!

-Uo-chan, o-o q-que está a-acontecendo??

-estou sem bicos para fazer ò.ó.

-acho que te posso ajudar - disse Tohru com um meigo sorriso no rosto

-me ajudar? Como?

-o senhor Ayame está precisando de ajuda na loja, já que sua assistente está doente.

-O QUÊ? Aquele maluco que fez as roupas da nossa peça? Nem morta!!

Pensamento: mas se eu não arrumar um bico não poderei comprar as presentes, só por um tempo eu vou conseguir se não, espero que ele tenha um bom plano de saúde. – beleza tohru... Avisa ao cara do cabelo prata que eu tou aparecendo por lá amanhã de manhã... -assim Uotani deixa o colégio e Tohru.

**No outro dia pela manhã.**

Uotani levanta cedo e poe a primeira roupa que achou no armário, não é o tipo de garota que quer impressionar o chefe.Vai caminhando até o endereço que a Tohru avia lhe dado, bateu na porta e...

-É o entregador de Pizzas?-ela ouviu uma voz bem animada fazendo essa pergunta.

-CLARO QUE NÃO! È Uotani Arisa ô palhaço!

-oooh como você é cruel cara Uozinha, e eu que estou a lhe receber de braços abertos.

-você perguntou se era o entregador de pizzas. ¬¬ e a propósito você pediu pizza uma hora dessas??

-È claro que não pedi, mas nunca se sabe quando um entregador de pizzas vai bater na sua porta.

-Geralmente quando a pedem não?! u.u

-Uozinha não tenho tempo para desperdiçar, vamos, vamos, vamos, tempo é tudo.

-O QUE É ISSO QUE VC ME CHAMOU?? UOZINHA?? TA PENSANDO QUE EU SOU QUEM EM PALHAÇO?? TA ME ZUANDO É??

-cara de choro Ah Uozinha não seja tão má, venha que eu te dou todo meu amor, para lhe servir de consolo.

-ecaaa e sai de perto de mim cara. E JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR DE UOZINHA NÃO OUVIU?

-bom Uozinha você poderia começar dando uma limpeza nisso aqui, não é bom trabalhar em um lugar sujo.

-tá, ta, ta, pelo menos assim fico livre de você.

Uotani começa a arrumar o estabelecimento enquanto Ayame dava uns toques nos últimos vestidos que lhe encomendaram. Sem perceber o tempo passou e já era quase hora do almoço quando...

-Uozinha, estou com fome. Por que não faz algo para comermos?

-Tá, mas onde ficam as coisas?

-Já estou indo para te ajudar meu passarinho sem asas.

-passarinho sem asas?! Ãhn? Da onde ele tirou isso? - se perguntava Uotani

Depois de Ayame explicar para Uotani onde se encontrava cada ingrediente e coisas do gênero ela pôde preparar o almoço.

-Come aí, mas vou logo avisando que não é nada lá muito gostoso.

-Sim, sim, sim, mas a senhorita não vai comer comigo?

-De jeito nenhum!

-Estou me sentindo tão só, ó mundo cruel como eu, um ser tão magnífico e estupendo posso sentir tamanha dor.

-Acabou a novela mexicana?

-Você vai comer comigo?

-Se eu comer você pára?

-Sim, sim, sim.

Uotani senta-se a mesa para compartilhar do almoço com o Ayame, foi um silencio total durante toda a refeição, até que os dois acabaram Ayame se retirou e Uotani foi lavar a louça.

-Ai, ai, faz tempo que não como em casa.

Ding dong

-Você ouviu isso Uozinha? Temos um cliente! Magnífico!

Ayame corre e vai abrir a porta.

NT: Bom gente eu espero que gostem dessa coisa que eu escrevi...

Não sei se está muito legal, é a primeira fic que escrevo, mas espero que gostem e acompanhem o final.


	2. Final do 1 dia

_Final do 1° dia_

-Olá, seja muito bem vinda!

-Olá, boa tarde, é aniversario de 15 anos de minha filha e preciso de um vestido de baile para ela.

-Sim, sim, claro que precisa! Garanto que não encontrará um que alcance os pés do meu.

-Fico feliz em saber, mas bem ela quer um vestido que seja...

Enquanto Ayame descutia sobre o vestido com sua nova cliente Uotani limpava parte da loja que estava cheia de retalhos por todos os cantos que se podia imaginar

-Caramba, esse cara não podia jogar os retalhos tudo no lugar só?

-Uozinhaaaa

-Que diabos esse cara quer agora?

-Vamos, vamos, seja rápida, você será minha manequim para fazer esse lindo vestido de baile.

-Ei! Você está louco se pensa que vou fazer isso!

-Ai ai, não se encontra mais empregados como antigamente...Tempos bons aqueles.

Ayame começa a medir Uotani, de todos os lados inimagináveis e possíveis.

-Ei, ei, ei, o que pensa que está fazendo? Ta panqueca é?

-estou medindo você Uozinha, já disse que será minha manequim, e falei serio.

-putz, maldita hora que fui aceitar esse trabalho.

-não se mexa Uozinha, tenho que imaginar o vestido para ele ficar perfeito em você.

-mas a droga do vestido não é para mim.

-mesmo assim, você é a minha manequim.

Ayame começa a costurar o vestido com muita concentração e perseverança, enquanto Uotani estava de pé observando o seu trabalho. Ayame parava varias vezes e se dirigia a Uotani e a olhava de vários ângulos.

-Ei eu tenho cara de aquário para você me observar assim?

Ayame não se deu ao trabalho de responder já que nem ouviu a pergunta, estava tão concentrado que ficou mudo que nem uma pedra.

-Ta me ouvindo? Ai que ótimo agora ele virou mudo e surdo.

Uotani continuou a observar a perseverança e a concentração de Ayame em fazer o vestido, até que deu 17h00min.

-Falou Ayame, tou vazando, apareço aqui pela manhã de novo.

Ayame continuou mudo e surdo, e não fez nenhum comentário à saída de Uotani do estabelecimento a não ser mostra lhe as chaves para que não tivesse que tocar a Campânia sempre, continuou a costurar e bordar o vestido.

**No caminho para o apartamento**

-Ai... Dia cansativo hoje, trabalhar com o Ayame é realmente cansativo, aquele cara é doido.

Enquanto caminhava Uotani só pensava em chegar a casa tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa, já que estava cansada do 1° dia de trabalho. Veio caminhando sem pensar em muita coisa a não ser isso, abriu a porta e foi direto pro chuveiro, o banho foi bastante relaxante, foi buscar algo para comer, estava com tanta preguiça que comeu alguns onigiris que Tohru tinha feito para ela.

-hm... Como a Tohru coxinha bem... Ixo txa delixiosso - dizia Uotani de boca cheia.

Depois de comer os onigiris se retirou para sua cama, quando se deitou começou a pensar no 1° dia de trabalho.

-Nossa o Ayame é um abestalhado, mas até que é empenhado no trabalho, quando falei alguma coisa foi como se ele não tivesse ouvido nada, ele tava tão concentrado que ficou mudo e surdo. Putz incrível isso.

Antes de pensar em mais nada Uo-chan caiu no sono e só acordou quando...

Piririm piririm piririm.

-grrrr... Saco! odeio esse despertador – disse Uo-chan dando um tapa no despertador que foi parar longe – ótimo agora tenho que comprar um despertador novo – ela se sentou na cama enquanto ainda se espreguiçava – Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, acho melhor preparar algo para o Ayame comer, ainda é cedo acho que não tem quem prepare para ele, Mas peraí, desde quando eu me importo?! Ah... tanto faz.

Uotani se levantou e foi até a cozinha preparar algo para ela levar, como ainda era cedo ela caprichou mais, fez uns pasteizinhos de carne e frango e um suco, fez para ela também, mas comeu em casa mesmo, colocou tudo em uma cesta e foi tomar um banho, trocou-se e saiu de casa.

-Opa, acho que tou esquecendo alguma coisa – Uo-chan leva a mão a testa dando-se um tapa – a cesta, cara como eu sou burra.

Uo-chan volta para pegar a cesta e sai de casa novamente, andando tranquilamente.

NT: Mais um capítulo que chegou ao fim... Não sei se tem alguém gostando, mas mesmo assim vou continuar a escrever...

Bom é isso... kissus


	3. A descoberta

_A descoberta_

Uo-chan caminhava tranquilamente para seu mais novo trabalho levando a cesta em um dos braços, não demorou muito a chegar, mas para sua surpresa Ayame ainda estava dormindo. Uo-chan abrira a porta pensando que ele já estava a trabalhar no vestido, mas ele estava delicadamente dormindo sobre o vestido.

-acho melhor o deixar dormir... Está tão legal esse silencio, ele deve ter trabalhado muito ontem à noite. –pensava Uo-chan

Sentou-se em uma cadeira enquanto brincava com um caixinha de agulhas em silencio para que Ayame não acordasse, estava tão distraída com a caixa de agulhas e levou um susto quando o telefone tocou e teve que se controlar para não gritar de raiva.

-Alô, loja de roupas do Ayame pos não?- falava Uo-chan o mais baixo possível.

-Olá , bom dia querida, espero que não á tenha acordado.

-Não senhora, tudo bem já estava acordada.

-Bom, é que eu fiz uma encomenda uma semana atrás e fiquei de ir buscar hoje, vou passar daqui a 30 min, tudo bom?

-Oh sim, claro. -Uo-chan desligou o telefone e começou a pensar - que encomenda será? Não quero acordar o Ayame, isso não é uma boa idéia já que ele vai ficar me enchendo o saco, e ainda mais ele está tão fofin... - Uo-chan deu um tapa na própria boca - não acredito que pensei isso!

Uo-chan começou a procurar por todos os lados, achou vários vestidos e roupas, mas poderia ser qualquer um deles, não queria que Ayame ficasse com fama de desorganizado, mas estava realmente mal arrumado e difícil de procurar.

-Que droga, ele não podia simplesmente colocar nome e data nas roupas, seria muito mais fácil, mas não ele prefere me matar de procurar por uma roupa que não tenho nem idéia do que possa ser... A já chega! Eu vou acordar ele.

Uo-chan foi caminhando de leve até Ayame chegou perto dele, engoliu a saliva, e se ele ficasse com raiva e a demitisse, ela precisava do dinheiro.

-Quer saber... Tou nem aí. –pensou Uo-chan antes de chama-lo - Ayame... Acorda por favor... Ayame... – ele balançou de leve seu ombro.

Ele balbuciou algo que não deu para identificar o quê, e abraçou a Uo-chan, ouviu-se um barulho e uma fumaça em volta dele, de repente não era mais o Ayame que estava ali.

-QUE BRINCADEIRA DE MAU GOSTO É ESSA AYAME?? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ SEU DESGRAÇADO?? – gritava Uo-chan com raiva e ao mesmo tempo assustada.

-ãhn? O que está acontecendo – dizia Ayame em forma de serpente, que agora acabara de acordar com os gritos de Uo-chan.

-VOCÊ QUER PARAR COM ESSA BRINCADEIRA AYAME? NÃO TEM GRAÇA NENHUMA!!!

-Não é lá muito respeitoso abraçar-me quando estou em belos sonhos minha cara. – dizia Ayame com uma tranqüilidade imensa.

-O QUÊ? AYAME ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?? SAIA DAÍ AGORA!!!

-estou bem na sua frente, e não sou surdo sabia? Se você falar com um tom mais baixo eu escuto muito bem – dizia Ayame ainda calmo.

Uotani segurou Ayame melo pescoço e o sacudiu violentamente

-Filho da mãe, que pensa que está fazendo?!

-Ai, ai, ai, Uozinha vai com calma, assim você me machuca - dizia Ayame com cara de choro.

-Então quer dizer que você é mesmo o Ayame? Não é brincadeira? Ma-mas c-como?

-eu poderei lhe explicar tudo minha querida, é claro se você parar de me enforcar e me soltar.

Uotani foi até a mesa e o colocou nela, e sentou-se para ouvir sobre toda aquela confusão.

-Se for uma brincadeira ele vai se arrepender até o fim da vida – ela pensava ainda sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido naquele momento.

-bom... –Quando Ayame iria começar a explicar ele volta a sua forma humana e para surpresa de uo-chan, sem roupas.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritou ela virando-se rapidamente.

Ele apanhou suas roupas do chão e se vestiu, passou a mão por entre as madeixas prateadas e se dirigiu a Uo-chan.

-Creio que deva estar confusa não?

-não que isso imagina, isso sempre acontece comigo, já estou até acostumada –falava Uotani sarcasticamente.

-Não creio que isso seja motivo para piada senhorita Uotani

Foi ali à primeira vez que ela o viu falar serio, sem expressões faciais e brincadeiras, a chamou educadamente pelo nome, não tinha cara de quem estava brincando, e se estava realmente não parecia nem um pouco, era realmente estranho ver um Ayame tão serio, milhões de coisas se passavam na cabeça de Uo-chan depois de ter visto aquele Ayame, ele fazia uma trança em seu cabelo em quanto ela o olhava espantada.

NT: minha nossa, eu acho que estou viajando muito nisso! Meu Deus! Isso nunca aconteceria... risos mas até que seria divertido se acontecesse.

Kissus


	4. Explicação

_Explicação_

Uotani não conseguia acreditar que um homem pudesse se transformar em uma serpente, estava chocada e acho que pela primeira vez muito assustada.

- Não sei se vale a pena lhe explicar tudo, pode ser que tenham de apagar sua memória... Tudo isso depende de Akito, ou podemos guardar segredo, fica só entre nós tudo bem Uozinha? - Ayame dizia esses ultimas palavras com um sorriso enorme na face.

Uotani estava sem palavras, então não era nenhuma brincadeira? Mas como isso seria possível? Perguntas como essas não saiam de sua cabeça.

- Acho melhor eu começar a explicar. Você já ouviu falar na história dos doze signos?

- já, mas o que isso tem a ver? – perguntava Uo-chan agora com mais uma duvida.

-bom, existe uma maldição que vem cercando nossa família a muito tempo, na qual quando abraçados por alguém do sexo oposto que não seja do grupo dos doze, nos transformamos em um doa animais do zodíaco chinês, eu por exemplo represento a serpente.

- Minha nossa, nunca achei que isso poderia ser possível – Uotani estava sem palavras pra dizer.

-bom, acredite se quiser, e torça para que ninguém descubra, não quero vê-la sofrer Uozinha, talvez seja melhor que sua memória seja apagada, você não precisa sofrer junto comigo se não quiser. – dizendo isso Ayame se levantou da mesa e foi terminar os últimos detalhes do vestido.

Uotani ficou um tempo sentada na mesa, o silencio era incrível, nunca ouvira aquela loja tão silenciosa até que o silencio foi quebrado pelo próprio Ayame.

- Uozinhaaaaaa está pronto, vai ficar estupendo em você! Vamos, vamos, vista depressa. – enquanto falava ia empurrando o vestido para Uotani

- esse é o mesmo Ayame de alguns minutos atrás? – se perguntava ela – ta, ta, ta eu já vou vestir.

Uotani entrou na parte onde ficavam os tecidos para poder se trocar.

- ai ai , esse Ayame me inventa é coisa... estou pagando por todos os meus pecados trabalhando aqui – Uotani resmungava enquanto tentava colocar o vestido.

Era um vestido belíssimo com um decote na frente, costas nuas, luvas para combinar e umas pedras bordadas,

- Uau parece aqueles vestidos de povo de novela. Nunca pensei que vestiria um desses...

- Uozinha querida, você está com algum problema? Eu não me importo que ir vesti-lo em você.

- só nos seus sonhos Ayame...

Uotani foi saindo para que Ayame pudesse vê-la e dizer de precisa de algum ajuste.

- Er... como estou? – disse Uotani olhando para Ayame que estava de costas para ela.

- Está perfeita Uozinha, acho que estou apaixonado – ele dizia belos elogios enquanto fazia Uotani dar voltas para ele ver de todos os lados. – você ficou simplesmente magnífica, acho que vou até fazer um vestido para você.

- O que? Eu não tenho nem lugar para usar isso...

- Não existem motivos para se arrumar e ficar bela, minha cara lady, afinal você é ou não uma dama? – Ayame olhou para ela e piscou o olho.

-Ayame você andou bebendo sakê? – Uotani colocou a mão em sua testa para ver se ele estava com febre.

- Hohohohohoho estou ótimo minha cara!

Os dois foram interrompidos pelo telefone que começou a tocar

- pode deixar que eu atendo Ayame

- Nunca que eu deixaria uma bela dama ir atender ao telefone, eu mesmo faço isso Uozinha – Ayame deu um sorriso e foi atender ao telefone

Enquanto ele falava com alguém não identificado para Uotani, ela foi se trocar, era um belo vestido, mas não era algo que ela gostaria de usar.

- Uozinhaaaaaaaa, Uozinhaaaaaa, onde você está, apareça rápido.

- Já estou indo Ayame – ela saiu correndo já sem o vestido.

- Oh, mas você já tirou o vestido? Ele caiu tão bem em você. Bom, mas agora não é hora de papo furado acabaram de me encomendar cinco vestidos para amanhã, è para um baile escolar, temos muito que fazer e você será minha modelo. Rápido, rápido pegue aquele tecido rosa ali em cima.

Uotani pegou a escada e estava preste a pegar o tecido quando derrepente a escada vira e ela estava prestes a cair.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

-Uozinhaaaaa – Ayame se jogou para segura-la só que...

PLOOOOFT

Ayame fica serpente outra vez. Uotani levantou-se rapidamente para ver se Ayame estava bem.

- Aya, Aya você ta legal cara?

- vo...cê m...me cha...chamou d...e A...Aya – ele disse e deu um leve sorriso.

Uotani enrubesce ao perceber a expressão de Ayame, e se tocar que tinha realmente o chamado de Aya e não de Ayame.

N/T: Desculpa pela demora e também pela confusão

Que eu fiz com os cap 1 e 2 obrigada por quem está lendo !!

Kissus


	5. Ops, Caiu

Ops, Caiu...

Uotani saiu e deixou Ayame jogado no chão, pouco se importando se ele estava bem ou não...

-Buááááááá, Uozinha não gosta mais de mim! Uozinha muito má.

-Eu nunca gostei seu crápula inútil!

-Ai ai ai, ta parecendo que algum bicho te mordeu... E eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

-Acho bom mesmo!!

-Hey, você não está esquecendo de nada não?

-Não... Por quê?

-O pano.

-Foi culpa sua que me atrapalhou!

-Agora a culpa é minha? Eu só te salvei!

-ninguém pediu para ser salva!

-Oh minha cara eu sei que você queria ser salva pela minha ilustre pessoa, não precisa fingir mais nada, hohohohohohohohoho.

-E o que hein?! Cê tá pirado é?

-Agora rápido, rápido, pegue o pano para mim temos muito o que fa...

PLOOOOFT

Ayame volta a forma humana, Uotani toma um susto com o barulho e vira para perguntar se Ayame estava bem quando se depara com ele sem roupas e vira de costas o mais rápido que pôde.

-Olha lá Uozinha, eu sei que você me ama mas não é legal espionar os outros quando estam sem roupas – Ayame balança a cabeça olhando para baixo.

-Você ta é ficando louco se acha que eu gosto de você!!!!

-É você quem está louca, e por mim é claro, não precisa ficar se enganando.

- Hunf...

Uotani passa por Ayame sem nem olhar para ele, era como se ele nem estivesse ali em pé, vai até a escada a coloca no lugar e sobe para pegar o pano, depois de pega-lo desce com ele sem dar uma palavra passa por Ayame que agora já estava vestido e coloca o pano em cima de sua mesa.

-Muito obrigado Uozinha, você não foi nada gentil comigo, mas como eu sou muito gentil eu vou perdoar você pelo seu grande erro.

-Cala a boca.

-Ahhhh Uozinha como você é cruel.

-Vai te catar Ayame...

Uotani puxa uma cadeira e senta e de repente vem uma coisa em sua cabeça.

-Eu chamei mesmo ele de Aya, o que será que deu em mim? Eu tou ficando louca... Esse emprego vai me deixar maluca...

-Uozinha, ainda temos muito trabalho ande logo e vista esse vestido para mim...

Uotani se levantou pegou o vestido na mão de Ayame e foi se trocar sem dizer nada.

-Sabe Uozinha, um "muito, muitíssimo obrigado Sr. Ayame o senhor é perfeito não poderia ser salva por pessoa melhor, devo minha vida ao senhor" já iria servir.

-Hah, só nos seus sonhos.

Uotani se trocou e saiu para Ayame vê-la

-Acho que se eu mudar isso aqui e aquilo lá, colocar mais isso e aquilo vai ficar melhor o que acha Uozinha?

-Que você é louco.

-Hohohohoho minha lady, é o que alguns acham...

-Mas voltemos ao vestido, não ficou nada mau, na verdade está até muito bonito, porém acho que eu deveria colocar em corte na parte na coxa para ele ficar mais elegante... Sim é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer.

-Ãhn? Corte? Em quem? Eu posso ajudar!!!

_**Em quanto isso na casa do Shigure**_

-hahahahaha você quer dizer que a delinqüente tá na loja do Ayame! Hahahahahahahaha eu tenho que ver isso – Falava Kyo enquanto ria.

-M-mas Sr. Kyo, não vejo q-qual o problema da Uo-chan trabalhar lá.

-Então você realmente não conhece o Ayame – disse Yuki olhando nos olhos de Tohru

-O que os jovens acham de irmos lá fazer uma visita? – intrometeu-se Shigure na conversa

-Acho uma ótima idéia Sr. Shigure.

-Não mesmo! – responderam Yuki e Kyo ao mesmo tempo

-Então ótimo vou ligar agora mesmo para o Tori-san nos acompanhar

-Mas eu já disse que não vou! – falou Kyo furioso.

-Sim sim claro baka neko - falou shigure – Vai ser ótimo assim Tohru e Yuki passam mais tempo juntos

Kyo olhou para o lado furioso – eu não tinha pensando nisso, droga - ele falou baixo só para ele mesmo.

N/T: demorei e o capitulo nem ta tão bom...

eu sou uma pessima escritora ;;

arigatou a todos que esperaram o/


	6. Um longo dia

_Um longo dia_

- Ohayoo Tohru-san!

- Ohayo Shigure-san, vejo que está muito animado – Tohru sorriu.

- Oh sim sim mais é claro, será muito divertido!

Shigure piscou para Tohru, mas ela não entendeu o porque... De repente ouve-se um barulho altíssimo de vários despertadores vindo lá de cima. Kyo e Yuki descem as escadas correndo e gritando:

- SHIGURE SEU DESGRAÇADO!! VOCÊ ME PAGA!!

Shigure sai correndo em direção a porta

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa-san!!

Hatori olha para Shigure com um olhar de canto (¬¬)

- Oohn Ha-san não me despreze assim... Bom então vamos

Hatori segura Shigure pelo kimono, shigure pisca os olhos varias vezes sem entender.

- Ainda é muito cedo para irmos – Hatori olhou para Kyo e Yuki ofegantes perto da escada – Acho que tem gente que acabou de acordar.

- Hihihihihihihihi – Shigure ria da brincadeira que tinha feito com os garotos

- O Café está na mesa – aparece Tohru vindo da cozinha e leva um susto – Oh Sr. Hatori já está aqui? Acompanha-nos no café matinal?

Todos se sentam para comer, levaram um bom tempo comendo pois Tohru havia caprichado no café da manhã, todos comeram e foram para o carro, Hatori dirigindo, Shigure no banco da frente e Tohru Yuki e Kyo no banco de trás.

- Estamos chegando estamos chegando estamos chegando – Shigure cantarolava pouco antes de o carro parar em frente a uma loja, a porta de repente se abre e surge Ayame sorrindo.

- Olá minha gente sejam bem vindos, entre entre meu caro irmão mais novo. Hohohohoho quem eu vejo se nom é você Gure-nii, não andou traindo a mim não é mesmo?

- Oohn Aya eu nunca faria isso com você.

- É isso aí – disseram os dois.

- Tori-san você também veio. Olá minha bela Lady, Até você Kyon-kitty?

-O-olá Sr. Ayame.

-Grrrr... Não me chame assim!!

Todos entraram na loja havia alguns retalhos no chão mas a loja estava arrumada. Kyo e Yuki se sentaram num sofá enquanto Shigure Hatori e Tohru ficaram em pé.

- Uozinhaaa! – grita Ayame.

- Grr... Já tou indo – ouve-se um grito resmungado de dentro da loja.

- O que você quer Ayam... – Uo-chan perde a voz ao perceber que estavam todos lá e se toca que está com um vestido ainda sendo costurado – o que fazem aqui?

- Oh Uozinha não seja indelicada com nossas visitas. Agora vá lá dentro troque de roupa e traga café e chá.

- UHASUAHUIhauhsUHSUHUIhuishuahUHSUAHUIHSUIhsuihauH – Kyo não se controlava de tanto rir – Bonito vestido ASUAHUIhauhsUHSUHU

Uo-chan olhou para Kyo com um olhar mortífero e maligno que fez ele sentir calafrios e o fez calar a boca. Uo-chan entrou seguida por Tohru ela a esperou trocar de roupa e seguiram para uma cozinha, era pequena porem bem arrumada. Kyo e Yuki ficaram no sofá se encarando enquanto Hatori, Shigure e Ayame foram para a varanda (?) conversar.

- Oohn Aya como sua loja é aconchegante.

- Hohohohohohoho espere só até eu te mostrar as fantasias – Ayame piscou para Gure-nii.

- Ela não está sabendo, certo Ayame? – ouviu a voz seria de Ha-san que entrara na conversa

"Eu não posso falar, nem para o Tori-san, se Akito descobrir Uozinha pode se machucar" – Não se preocupe quanto a isso meu caro, eu estou tomando o maior cuidado possível.

Ayame apoiou o queixo sobre a mão e suspirou Shigure e Hatori o observavam

**Enquanto isso na cozinha**

- Está se divertindo com o Sr. Ayame?

- Nem um pouco – respondeu Uo-chan friamente

- Ah... – gotinha.

Uo-chan começa a fazer um chá enquanto Tohru Fazia onigiris, as duas trabalhavam em silencio, Uo-chan tinha ido pegar um prato para Tohru colocar os onigiris foi quando se lembrou que Tohru morava com Shigure, Kyo e Yuki, será que eles também teriam a mesma maldição que o Ayame? Será que Tohru sabia da maldição? E agora ela não poderia contar nem para sua melhor amiga? Ouviu-se um barulho de vidro quebrando Tohru virou-se depressa para Uo-chan, um copo tinha caído em sua cabeça, estava sangrando Oh não e agora?

- Itai...!

- Wháááá, Uo-chan isso é sangue? – Tohru corria de um lado para o outro.

Uo-chan pegou um pano colocou debaixo d'água e passou na testa, Tohru saiu correndo em busca de ajuda, passou pó Kyo e Yuki que ainda se encaravam no sofá.

- Hatori-san Ayame-san! Wháááááá!

- O que houve Tohru?

- A Uo-chan se machucou!

Uo-chan apareceu por trás de Tohru com uma bandeja.

- Aqui está o chá o café e uns bolinhos...

- Uozinha isso é sangue? – Ayame se levantou correndo da cadeira.

- Não é nada – Ela deixou a bandeja e foi embora

-Uo... Chan? – Tohru falou

Uo-chan saiu em direção a cozinha, Aya se sentou novamente e pegou uma das xícaras

- Ai ai... Não se acha mais empregados como os de antigamente...

Tohru o olhou assustada.

**Na cozinha**

Uo-chan lavou o pano e o colocou sobre o machucado tirou e o lavou mais uma vez para colocar gelo, quando voltava da geladeira com o gelo na mão Ayame colocou um algodão em sua testa.

-Eeeei, que troço é esse? Ta ardendo!

-Não sabia que você era tão "frágil", isso é remédio pára estancar o sangue – Ayame sorriu – o chá estava ótimo.

-Hm... Valeu.

-Que tal fazermos um curativo?

-De jeito nenhum eu vou com um esparadrapo gigante na testa para casa!!

**Um pouco depois**

Estavam todos na sala enquanto Hatori fazia um curativo no corte de Uo-chan.

-Apesar de não ter sido profundo foi um corte grande – Hatori falou para ela.

-Ainda acho que não foi nada demais...

-Hohohohohohoho Uo-chan eu não quero perder uma bela funcionaria como você – Ayame sorriu e piscou como geralmente faz para Gure-nii.

Uo-chan o encarou e logo em seguida seu olhar foi parar em Kyo e Yuki que ainda se encaravam no sofá.

-Hey, que bicho mordeu aqueles dois?

Todos deram de ombros sem saber o que se passava em Kyo e Yuki.

Kyo "eu vou ganhar dessa vez eu venço esse rato idiota".

Yuki "o que o Kyo esta pensando que isso é uma disputa idiota para ver quem não pisca?".

N/T: Oie gente! Desculpa pela demora desse capítulo, o carnaval chegou e acabou que fiquei sem tempo para terminar ele, ele ficou um pouco maior que o de costume porque eu tive a ajuda da minha grande Amiga Tohru que também tem conta e fanfics aqui no Fanfiction. Arigatou Tohru-chan!

Espero que tenham gostado, e um ótimo final de semana para vocês.


	7. Tecido abacate?

Tecido abacate?!

Era uma bela manhã, Uo-chan havia acabado de acordar, foi tomar banho e se deparou com seu reflexo no espelho, olhou a leve cicatriz que estava no seu rosto e riu lembrando-se de ontem, com certeza um dia inesquecivel para ela, acho que todos os dias que se passaram e os proximos seriam inesqueciveis para ela.

-Whááááááá... Acho melhot tomar banho e comer algo, tou morrendo de fome.

Uo-chan saiu do banho enrolada em uma toalha, seus cabelos loiros derramavam gotas por todo os chão da casa enquanto se dirigia a cozinha e mordia com vontade uma pobe e indefesa maçã que estava em cima da mesa, se encostou na mesa e começou a pensar em como seria daqui para frente que ela sabia sobre o segredo de Ayame, será que a Kuramae também saberia sobre isso? E quanto a Tohru? ela morava com integrantes da familia sohma a um bom tempo já. Uotani suspirou e mordeu a maçã que por sinal estava uma delicia, trocou de roupa e não demorou muito para que chegasse na loja, entrou e viu que Ayame já se encontrava lá, costurava em vestido de casamento.

-Uozinha você dormiu demais, estamos cheios de trabalho, não fizemos nada ontem, e temos muito o que fazer hoje.

-Calma aí ô apressado!! Que cê quer que eu faça?

-Quero que você esperimente aquele vestido, guarde aqueles outros, busque mais tecido para eu continuar essa roupa, compre linha branca e também um tecido cor de abacate (o.õ de onde eu tirei isso?!)

-Da pra repetir?! - Uo-chan anotava tudo o mais rapido que podia em um papel

Ayame lançou-lhe um olhar de "é para agora!!!!"

Uo-chan guardou os vestidos em caixas trouxe para Ayame mais tecidos e já estava saindo quando Ayame falou:

-Não está se esqeucendo de nada não?

-Se você ta falando daquele vestido, esquece! Eu não vou vestir aquilo!!! Já olhou o tamanho do decote?!

-Que pena Uozinha, ele foi feito especialmente para você - Ayame piscou para Uo-chan deixando ela louca sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo - bom, na verdade... Foi uma cliente que encomendou... - Ayame deu de ombros

BLAAAAM

ouviu-se um estrondo e a porta foi aberta e fechada rapidamente com violencia por Uo-chan que acabara de sair.

-Mulheres... - Ayame suspirtou e voltou ao trabalho

já fazia horas que Uo-chan comprara a linha branca porem já havia passado em todas as lojas de tecidos e nada desse tecido cor de abacate. " pra que diabos alguém iria querer uma roupa cor de abacate?" ela estava cheia de odio por não achar aquele tecido e já fazia muito tempo que andava atras dele, suas pernas doiam, ela se sentou em um banco, foi quando avistou uma pequena loja de tecidos, não custava nada entrar. Ela entrou e foi até o balção

-Tem tecido cor de abacate tio?

-Ò mnha jovem, creio que xhegou tarde demais, acabei de vender os ultimos metros a um senhor.

Uotani deu um soco na mesa e saiu silenciosamente da loja. Voltou para a Loja de Ayame cheia de odio por perder varias horas em vão, ele havia andado muito, estava muito cansada e não tinha achado aquela porcaria de tecido, mas afinal quem iria querer uma roupa cor de abacate?!

Ela se deparou com Ayame sentado e debruçado sobre a mesa, custara a mão um tecido.

-NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ RODAR A CIDADE TODA ATRAS DESSE TECIDO!!!

-Você demorou demais então tive que eu mesmo comprar o tecido.

Uotani avançou sobre ele, iria com certeza torcer o seu pescoço Ayame se curvou fazendo ela cair sobre a mesa, Arisa se levantou rapidamente, Seus corpos estavam quase selados um no outro era questão de centimetros, não, de milimetros, suas bocas estavam proximas, foi quando Ayame usou de todo o seu poder de sedução e sussurou no ouvido dela:

-Se eu fosse fosse não faria isso...

"como ele ousa falar assim comigo? Quem ele pensa que é?"

Uotani estava nervosa, nunca sentira seu coração bater tão rapidamente quanto agora, bom... Só uma vez quando estivera com Kureno, mas isso já fazia muito tempo, estaria ela apaixonada por Ayame?

estaria Ayame apaixonado por Arisa?

Uotani encerrou essa bela cena romantica com um soco bem dado na cabeça de Ayame.

É acho que me enganei, Arisa nunca se aaixonaria por alguém como Ayame.

FIM

N/T: bom gente, devido a minha falta de compromisso em postar e as Reviews que eu NÃO recebo!!

aqui está o ultimo caitulo da minha fic...

OU SERÁ QUE NÃO?!


End file.
